Conventional radio frequency identification (RFID) services relates to an RFID network architecture to distribute goods or to manage stocks for storing in a warehouse. RFID tags are attached at the goods and the stocks and contain a code that denotes information about the goods or the stocks. In order to communicate to a content server that provides related services, an RFID terminal must use an object name service server to find a location of the content service based on a recognized code. That is, the RFID terminal cannot directly access the content server using the code of the RFID tag. Such a conventional way of accessing the content server may produce a networking overhead to find the content server.
Therefore, there is a demand for developing a method for allowing an RFID terminal to directly access a content server only using a code of an RFID tag. Such a demand has been further growing because the conventional RFID service for the physical distribution or the management of stocks in the warehouse is evolved to provide content related services.
Although no conventional technology for directly connecting a terminal to an application on a network without analyzing a code was introduced, a related conventional technology was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,294 entitled “NETWORKING APPLICATIONS FOR AUTOMATED DATA COLLECTION” which introduces a structure of inter-working between a terminal and applications on the network. The conventional technology teaches a method allowing a fixed reader to directly communicate to an application server on a wired network. In the method, information about a port number and an IP address is stored in a data region of a tag in order to inter-work with applications of a related service when data is analyzed.
However, the conventional method still analyzes codes although the port number and the IP address are stored in the data region of the tag. In a tag created based on ISO/IEC 18000-6, a tag code memory and a data memory are identified by memory addresses. Therefore, the overhead is generated because the data memory must be read again when the tag is recognized. Also, the conventional method introduces a method of inter-working with application programs on the network. That is, the conventional method fails to teach an effective networking infra in a view of inter-networking in a general RFID technology.